


Kitten

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat, Kitten, M/M, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

“It’s a cat.”

“Great deducing Sherlock but actually it’s a kitten.” Said John, his voice a little strained. He knew this wouldn’t go down well but to hell with it, this was his flat too.

“Why is there a kitten here John?”

“It’s my kitten, she lives here now, get used to it.”

“But why? For what purpose?”

John sighed, he really didn’t want to try explain this right now and certainly not to Sherlock. That was a whole new area that he wasn’t even sure he understood himself.

“Look Sherlock, I needed something ok? I needed a … a friend…”

“I thought I was your friend.”

“A friend that isn’t totally distant and demanding.”

“Don’t they need looking after?”

“Not as much as you.” John mumbled under his breath.

“Pardon”

“No not much, cats are pretty independent, they kinda look after themselves.”

“You got a cat so that it will look after itself?”

“No. I got a cat so that when it needs to it can look after itself and when I’m here I will have something to cuddle and love.”

“That’s terribly sentimental John.”

“Well some of us need that kind of thing in our lives Sherlock. We’re not all disconnected super geniuses.”

“It’s ‘genii’ John.”

“Oh shut up.”

Sherlock watched the tiny black kitten, he had to admit, even if only to himself that it was cute. He sat down on the couch and it gamboled towards him.

“Has it got a name?” Sherlock asked as he leaned down and ran his long fingers through the soft black fur.

“I haven’t thought of one yet. I’m kind of waiting to see a bit of her character.”

Sherlock nodded and smiled despite himself as the kitten playfully batted at his hand.

“She seems to like you though, no accounting for taste.” John muttered.

The kitten jumped up onto couch and purring loudly settled onto Sherlock’s lap. John couldn’t help a quiet giggle at the shocked expression on his face.

“Oh that’s just typical, I get a kitten and it takes an instant liking to you of all people.”

“I didn’t invite it John. Anyway why you don’t you just come and sit down, maybe we can transplant it.”

“Her, Sherlock, it’s a her.” John sighed, not really annoyed but maybe a little irritated. He sat down next to Sherlock and stroked the kitten lying in his lap, she purred louder.

“I have to admit, that is kind of soothing.” Sherlock said turning to John.

“What the purring or me stroking something in your lap.” John joked.

“Both actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> mysticmaddness prompt to help me write more, not quite what she asked for but close, thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
